1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mechanism for applying resistance to a rotating member. A practical application of the mechanism of the present invention is in an exercise cycle, wherein the mechanism provides resistance as well as a brake for stopping rotation of a wheel of the exercise cycle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Exercise cycles typically include a system for applying resistance to rotation of a wheel, such as a flywheel, so that the user can adjust the intensity level of a workout as desired. In some exercise cycles, the resistance is applied manually. For example, the user may turn a knob having a threaded shaft that in turn applies resistance to the flywheel. Other exercise cycles may apply resistance using an electronically controlled device such as a motor. These types of exercise cycles may also include a manually operated brake, which is a completely separate system in and of itself.
There is thus a need for a mechanism that can be incorporated into exercise equipment, such as an exercise cycle, that provides both a manually operated brake and an actuator that allows the user to vary the level of resistance depending upon a desired workout intensity level. There is a further need for such a mechanism in which the manually operated brake and the actuator are components in a single assembly yet operate independently of each other. In other words, application of resistance by one of the components does not disturb or disrupt the functioning of the other component.